Pirate Infestation
A fan mission by im2smart4u, first posted on the Sinister Design forums on Aug 03, 2009. Mission Duvalier is where Lake Alto meets the Lowlands. At this area is a billboard that the player can read. The billboard it says: :Wanted: :Captain Crow :In-game-portrait of Captain Crow :Reward: 2000 gold (Dead or Alive) The area is full of pirates (many too drunk to talk to). A blonde character starts your mission. : 1. Sailor: looks like the other muscular seaman, but he has a different air to him. An air of dignity, honor, and …''sobriety''. Hello, what can I do for you? :: What is the place? > sends to 2 :: What is with all the pirates? > sends to 3 :: Nothing, goodbye. > ends conversation : 2. Sailor: This use to be Tobago, the richest port in Lake Alto. Men would travel from the mountains east of the Great Forest then down the rivers of Lowlands in order to sell their wares here, while Shadowlings would emerge from their underground cities in order to trade their goods at this port. starts to grind his teeth But that was before Captain Crow’s pirates took over. :: Pirates? > sends to 3 :: Who is Captain Crow? > sends to 4 :: Sorry, I don’t have time for this. > ends conversation : 3. Sailor: After the Shadow Wars, the Shadowling Republic began to downsize their naval forces, while increasin' trade in the region. A large trade fleet with a small navy became a breedin' ground for pirates. At first, the pirate attacks were common, but unorganized. Recently, things have gotten worst when Captain Crow organized a pirate armada that took over Tobago. :: Who is Captain Crow? > sends to 4 :: Tobago? > sends to 2 :: Sorry, I don’t have time for this. > ends conversation : 4. '''Sailor: Captain Crow is the son of famous psy boat captain. Durin' the Shadow War, his father raided Shadowling supply lines as a privateer for the Dissidents Military. His father was a hero for raidin' ships, while the son became a criminal for doing the same thing. Crow’s pirate legacy helped him acquire enough pirate warships to capture Tobago. :: Is he the same Captain Crow that has a bounty on his head? available if the Hero reads the billboard > sends to 5 :: Tobago? > sends to 2 :: Pirates? > sends to 3 :: Sorry, I don’t have time for this. > ends conversation : '''5. '''Sailor: Yes, Captain Crow is wanted by every nation that trades in the region. He has somehow united a group of lawless thugs into a force to rival any navy. If Crow is eliminated then there is no one who can unite all the pirates. Many have tried to get the bounty, but they all ended with a watery grave. Do you plan on joining them? :: I plan on taking the bounty available if the personality is 12 or higher > sends to 6 :: I plan on taking the bounty available if the personality is 11 or lower > sends to 7 :: No, it sounds too dangerous. > ends conversation :: No, I am too busy. > ends conversation : '''6. '''Duvalier: I plan on taking the bounty. It would give my organization some standing and some much needed money. Do you have any suggestions? : Sailor: You inspire confidence. I believe you could actually take down Captain Crow. In order to capture Crow, you will need a boat. I had a merchant ship you could use, but my crew thought piracy was more profitable and took over my ship. If you can capture the ship at the dock then I will help you get your bounty. :: mission > ends conversation :: I am too busy right now. > ends conversation : '''7. Duvalier: I plan on taking the bounty. I better then any fighter in Cera Bella and I will succeed where others failed. Can you tell me something to help me get to Captain Crow : Sailor: Sorry, I can’t help you, since you don’t seem any different from the other fools who died trying to get themselves glory and gold. I will not lead a young kid to his death. :: Done > ends conversation Duvalier goes to the dock and has his path to the boat is blocked by a pirate with a red bandana and a stack of moldy barrels. To continue the mission the Hero needs to have a brief conversation with the pirate. : 1. Pirate: Grunts What does ye want? :: Your ship. > sends to 2 :: Nothing, got to go. > ends conversation : 2. Pirate: Sneers Over me dead body. :: That can be arranged. > sends to 3 :: I am sure we can make a deal. > sends to 4 : 3. Pirate: Mates! We got a fight on our hands! :: Yourself : 4. Pirate: Ha! What a joker. We are a crew of pirates; we don’t make “deals”; we take what we want. Mates, lets take his booty. :: Yourself This battleground would be similar to the first battle of the General Darkeye Rescue mission. It would consist of Pirates, Pirate Knife Throwers, and stacks of moldy barrels. After the battle, one needs to speak with the sailor in order to continue the mission. : 1. Sailor: Have you captured my ship from those traitorous thugs. :: Not yet. available if the ship is not recaptured > ends conversation :: Yes. available if the ship is recaptured > sends to 2 :: Lie Not yet. available if the ship is recaptured > ends conversation : 2. Sailor: Excellent. Pirates need to be put in their place. There is nothin' worst than people who harm others for power and wealth. Are you ready to stop Captain Crow? :: Of course. What is the plan? > sends to 3 :: Not yet. I have do something first. > ends conversation : 3. Sailor: The local Navy has placed mines to keep this pirate plague from spreadin' to other parts of Lake Alto. Because of the mines, the only ships that can enter the area are from the Lowland rivers. At a place infested with pirates, merchant ships have become like gold. If you sail the lake in my merchant ship, there is a chance you could be raided by Captain Crow’s flagship, The Queen’s Fury. When you are being raided, you need to board his ship and then fight your way to your bounty. :: What if a different pirate ship tries to raid our vessel. > sends to 4 :: What is The Queen’s Fury? > sends to 5 : 4. '''Sailor: That is a risk you have to take. You have to fight off any pirates attacks until you are smirks…luckily enough to run into The Queen’s Fury. :: What is The Queen’s Fury? > sends to 5 : '''5. '''Sailor: The Queen’s Fury was the Shadowlands flagship during the Shadow War. After the war, it remained the largest warship in Lake Alto. Captain Crow with promises of power and wealth built himself an army of money-grubbing pirates. Crow had gathered enough thugs, bandits, and pirates to defeat a crew of well trained Shadowlings armed with Energy Golems. Not long after capturing the massive, psy powered ship, Crow’s armada, railed behind his flagship, defeated the Shadowling Republic’s naval force at Tobago. :: What if a different pirate ship tries to raid our vessel. > sends to 4 :: Who will pilot the merchant ship. I don’t know how to sail non-Psy Boats. > sends to 6 : '''6. '''Sailor: Since you can’t pilot my ship, I will captain the ship for half the reward money. I also expect you to protect me during the fights or you will have trouble getting back to land. : Deal. > mission ends conversation : I am not risking my ass for half the reward. > sends to 7 : '''7. '''Sailor: I riskin' my ship and my life, so I deserve half the reward. If you want to find another sailor who would take this risk, then good luck. :: Fine, it is a deal. > mission ends conversation :: No deal. > ends conversation To continue the mission, Duvalier needs to walk to the deck of the boat and then go down the stairway. Once Duvalier walks down the stairs, the player has control of a ship. The area looks like the Lake when the TRPG2 Hero pilots his boat to Darkeye Island. The player will sail around until he has three ship-to-ship battles with Pirates, Pirate, Knife Throwers, and Energy Golems. During these battles, the player has to protect the Sailor. Sailor- He is a blonde knife thrower with a dagger in each hand *Health: 20 *PsP: 20 *Speed: 4 *Attacks: Knife Throw, Fling *Counter-attack: Fling After the three pirate attacks, The Queen’s Fury appears. The next battle is on the deck of the Queen’s Furry with more with Pirates, Pirate Knife Throwers, and Energy Golems. After this battle Duvalier with the Sailor speaks to Captain Crow. : '''1. Captain Crow: I very impressed. I never expected anybody, especially a land lubber, to get this close to capturing me. This must be yer doing Alexander. Why couldn’t ye become a pirate like yer father? : Alexander (Sailor): My father was not a hero like yours. He attacked ships of every nation during the Shadow Wars. After seein' my fathers kill shadowlings, spriggats, and humans, I promised myself that I would defend those who don’t seek violence. :: Wait! You know each other!?> sends to 2 :: Your father was a Pirate!?> sends to 2 : 2. '''Captain Crow: you Hero? Me father was a Fool. He could have made a profit like yer father, but instead the fool fought for a cause. But I am tired of this old conversation, Alexander, so lets address the current issue. looking at you What are ye doing on me ship :: You are a wanted criminal and if you surrender, then no one gets hurt> sends to 3 :: I am here to kick some pirate ass!> sends to 4 : '''3. Laughs Surrender!? That is funny, because the only one that is going to hurt is you. :: Yourself : 4. If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you are going to get. :: Yourself During this fight, you have to protect the Sailor (Alexander), while capturing the Boss (Captain Crow). The layout of this battlefield looks similar to TRPG2's last battle at the Psy Academy. This battle would have Pirates and Pirate Knife Throwers reinforcements. : 1. Captain Crow: How could this happen? I am the Great Captain Crow. The Captain of the Queen’s Fury, leader of a pirate armada, and the greatest swordsman on the water; how could I lose to a group led by some kid. Alexander: I am sorry, Crow, but you have hurt too many people and need to be sent to prison. :: You have time now to ponder your failures inside a jail cell.> mission ends conversation :: He doesn’t need to be alive for us to collect the reward. > sends to 2 : 2. Alexander: Why would you kill him? Crow is defeated and without a crew. Killin' him would be senseless violence. :: You are right. We will turn him in alive.> mission ends conversation :: No, he deserves to be executed. > mission: Crow dies ends conversation Enemies Pirates- they have red bandanas on their heads and cutlass in their right hand. *Health: 26 *Speed: 3 *Attacks: Melee (Range: 1, Damage: 8 ) Pirate Knife Thrower- they have blue bandanas on their heads and a dagger in the right hand. *Health: 18 *Speed: 2 *Attacks: Fling (Range: 2, Damage: 10 ) *Counter-attack: Fling (Range: 2, Damage: 10 ) Energy Golem- you know what an energy golem looks like *Health: 32 *Speed: 0 *Attacks: Laser Blast (Range: 1-11, Damage: 10 ) Pirate Captain (Captain Crow) - The Captain has the same hat as Pirate Pete and has two cutlasses; one for each hand. *Health: 120 *Speed: 3 *Attacks: Melee (Range: 1, Damage, 8 ), Twin Slash (Range: rightward and leftward arc, Damage: 12 ) *Counter-attack: Melee (Range: 1, Damage: 8 ) *Resistance: Mental Stack of Moldy Barrels *Health: 16 *Speed: 0 *Immunity: Mental Category:Fan Fiction